NCIS The next generation
by Stinexx
Summary: What happens when the team grows old?
1. Thanksgiving

Chapter 1: thanksgiving

This year the Gibbs family decided to hold the thanksgiving party. It was the first thanksgiving party without Ducky. Jethro decided it was time to overcome the silence. He invited his new team over, Ziva, Tony, Jimmy, McGee and Abby.

Jenny walked into their living room and before Jethro got a chance to kiss her she said

'Jethro please tell Kate that she cannot get a tattoo on her butt like Abby.'

'What's wrong with having a tattoo on her butt, I mean I nearly got one if it wasn't because of you.' Gibbs replied.

At that point, their 17 daughter Kate came into the room. She was like a mini Abby wearing platforms and the works.

'See, even Dad says it's ok.' Kate said.

Before Jenny could say anything the door bell rang. She wanted a stress free night with her friends.

'I'll get it.' She quickly said.

She looked through the eyehole. There stood the three Dinozzos. Tony and Ziva arguing about who should hold the present and their 5 year old son in front of them grinning.

She laughed and opened the door.

'Come in' She greeted them with a kiss.

'For you' Ziva said handing her some Belgium chocolates.

Jenny then led the guests into the living room.

'Hey Kate, what you going to do about the tattoo?' asked little Roy.

'Not yet mom won't let me get it.' Kate said.

'When you do, can I see it?'

'Depends if you're good.'

'Where's Jack?' Ziva Asked

'He's gone on to his friend's house for thanksgiving.' Kate Answered

At that point the bell rang again.

'Must be Abby and McGee or Jimmy and Michelle' Gibbs said.

'I bet you it's going to be Probie,' Tony claimed.

Gibbs went open the door. Seemed like Tony was right.

'You're right Tony,' Gibbs yelled.

'Tony was right about what?' McGee asked.

'Who it was going to be at the door.'

'Well it's kind of obvious.'

'You think'

'Wait, how is it obvious?' Abby said who was now 5 months pregnant.

'Well, considering Jimmy and Michelle have two kids and we have none.' McGee Replied.

The bell rang for the last time. McGee and Abby made their way towards the living room to the others. Gibbs went and opened the door.

There stood Michelle and Jimmy with their 3 year old little girl, Jessica and their 8 month old baby boy, Jack.

Gibbs greeted them and led them into the dining room. Jimmy handed him a bottle of champagne.

It was like one big happy family.


	2. New arrival

It was 7 am and there was only one person in the room, that person was Roy DiNozzo. He sat at his desk with his feet up wondering who was going to be the new member of the team. Ever since Charlotte left the team to join her husband in England, Roy DiNozzo was frequently thinking if the next member could fill her shoes.

Jessiewalked into the entrance of the navy yard. It had been ages since she was here. Everyone she knew practically worked her or did. She was the last one in the family to join; she still couldn't believe she was there. She remembered how if any aunty or uncle had asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up she would say anything but what mum and dad do.

She got into the elevator and pressed the 1st floor, holding a plastic file.

_Ding_

She was there. As she walked nearer to the bullpen as they used to call it, she could see Roy DiNozzo with his feet up. She walked in and hit his feet lightly with her file.

'What you doing here Jessie?' Roy asked.

'You are looking at your new team member,' Jessie said with a smile.

At that point, Lee McGee walked in.

'What is she doing here?' Lee asked Roy.

'What don't you like me or something?' Jessie commented.

'She is our new member probie,' Tony answered

'Does that mean I'm not probie anymore?'

'No coz you will always be probie, even your children will be.'

'Stop being mean to McGee, DiNozzo.' Gibbs retorted.

He stopped in front of Jessie. Had a look at her and said 'What you doing here?'

'Why does everyone ask me that? Do you not like me or something?' Jessie replied

'No, I'm just shocked.'

'Well, if you want your question answered, I'm the replacement for Charlotte. I thought Kate, I mean the director, told you.'

'No, but welcome to the team.'

'Thank you.'

'I'm just going to clarify with the director that you are supposed to be here.'


End file.
